1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the array substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the array substrate for reducing contamination of liquid crystal layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display (hereinafter, “LCD”) device, light transmissivity through an array substrate and a facing substrate may be adjusted to display an image according to an arrangement of liquid crystals of a liquid crystal layer between the substrates. A plurality of signal electrodes may be disposed on the array substrate to control the arrangement of the liquid crystals.
In the LCD device, a light blocking pattern, a color filter pattern, an overcoating layer and a column spacer may be disposed on the facing substrate. The light blocking pattern may correspond to a boundary of pixel areas. The color filter pattern may correspond to the pixel areas. The overcoating layer may reduce outgassing of the light blocking pattern and the color filter pattern. The column spacer may maintain cell gap between the array substrate and the facing substrate.